Come On, Stay With Us
by jobro247
Summary: Not Hannah Montana, Jonas Brothers. Something goes horribly wrong at a concert, and one of the Jonas Brothers gets badly hurt. This man who hurt him will stop at nothing to kill him. Can his brothers protect him from this enemy or will they get hurt too?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey guys! This is the first story I have ever written, so I don't know if you will like it. If you do, please review. I will update as soon as I can, if people want me to._

_Thanks again for reading!!_

DISCLAIMER: I own no one in this story. Except for the bad guy, except he's not really in it yet.

_Joe's Point of View_

"What's on the set list tonight?" Nick asked nervously to Kevin and me.

"We have gone over this a million times, Nicholas!" exclaimed Kevin.

"I'm sorry guys. I just have a really weird feeling about tonight."

"We've all messed up at some point, Nick. Don't worry, the fans don't care," I said.

"It's not just that. I don't know. I have messed up a lot but I just have a really weird feeling about tonight."

"I'm sure it will pass, Nick, don't worry," I said again.

"Yeah, you are probably right. I am going to go get my guitar then I'll be ready."

Nick walked out of the room backstage and went into the supply room.

"I'm worried about him, Kevin."

"Why? We all get nervous sometimes," replied Kevin.

"I don't know, Kev, Nick never gets nervous like this. EVER."

"Don't worry about it, Joe. It will all be okay."

"_He's right. It will all be okay,"_ I thought.

Tonight is our official 100th performance. It's in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania and we are so pumped! Nick is still nervous but he still went on stage and did his thing. When I came backstage to get changed really quickly, everything was going great! No one had messed up and the crowd was so into it.

"_THIS IS THE BEST SHOW EVER!"_

As I was buttoning my shirt I remembered how Nick was nervous.

"_Kevin was right. There is nothing to worry about,"_ I thought to myself.

Then, I ran back on stage.

"_I can't wait to perform again. Goodnight and Goodbye, my favorite is on next! I can't wait for the crowd's reaction to me pulling Nick into the air. YES! I love it when we do the march at the end of the song. Maybe I'll try and do a flip. HAHAHA."_

I ran back out stage but didn't hear a word. I looked around. All the fans were silent with their hands over their mouths. My huge smile faded.

"_What happened?" _I thought.

Then, mass hysteria broke out. Someone was running towards the exit.

Kevin turned around to the security by the exit and screamed, "STOP THAT MAN!"

Then I saw it. Tears were streaming down his face. I had never heard Kevin scream like that. I was rooted to the stop. What had happened?

Then, I realized something. Where was Nick? Why wasn't he screaming to stop that man? Usually Nick tries to calm Kevin down when he loses his temper like that.

"Where's Nick? Nick? Nick?! NICK!?" I screamed.

Joe ran towards Kevin. Kevin stood up and walked towards me.

"Joe. JOE. JOSEPH. Stop running!"

"Where's Nick, Kevin? What happened? Where's Nick? WHAT HAPPENED?"

"Joe, just go get mom and dad. Call 911. HURRY JOE. HURRY!" said Kevin, tears still rolling down his face.

"NOT UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED. WHERE'S NICK, KEVIN? WHERE'S OUR LITTLE BROTHER?!"

"Joe, Nick's been shot."

"WHAT?! WHO? WHAT? WHY?"

"We don't know, Joe. We just don't know."

Kevin started to cry harder. Kevin ran back towards Nick. Joe was close behind. There was his little brother. There was his little brother that looked up to him. Joe was supposed to protect him from everything bad in the world. There Nick was ghostly pale. His white jacket was now stained red. I fell down next to Nick.

"Come on, Nicky. Stay awake. Help is coming. Just hold on Nick. Hold on. Don't leave me, Nick. I need you."

"Joe…..it hurts…..I can't…"

Nick gasped for breath.

"I can't breathe Joe…."

"Just hold on little brother a little bit longer. Just like your song. Remember? A little bit longer? You can do it. I know you. You are a fighter. You are so strong, it amazes me. When you were diagnosed with diabetes, I was more scared than you were. You are so strong, Nick. My little fighter. I need you, Nick. Don't fall asleep. Stay awake. Come on Nick."

Joe then felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and there was Kevin, tears still rolling down his face.

Kevin said, "We need you, Nick."

Kevin then kneeled on Nick's other side.

"Stay with us, Nick." Kevin sobbed.

Just then, the power went out.

"What the heck?" I said.

"Oh my god. Nick can you still hear us? Stay awake Nick. We need you to stay awake," said

Kevin.

At that moment I was thinking, _"Where are the paramedics?? They should have been here by now."_

"Kevin….Joe…turn out… (gasp for breath)….that light….it's… (gasps)...hurting my eyes…" Nick stuttered.

Then, I understood what Nick meant.

"What? Nick, the power's out. There is no light," said Kevin.

"DON'T GO NEAR THAT LIGHT NICK. DON'T GO. YOU NEED TO STAY WITH US. . NICK, STAY WITH US. DON'T LEAVE ME NICK."

"I'm……sorry….I need…….to go……towards that……light. I….love…you."

Then Nick's head lolled to the side.


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin's PoV

Kevin's PoV

Nick stayed strong, just like he always did.

"Only a couple more minutes until we get to the hospital, Nick. Come on, stay with us, Nick." I said

"Kevin I'm really tired. I just want to go to sleep." Nick replied.

"Nick, don't go to sleep yet. Just stay with us Nick. We're here. Stay with us," said Joe.

The paramedics in the ambulance worked hard on Nick. They were rushing around to keep him stabilized.

"We're here! Is Trauma One ready?" I heard a paramedic say.

"They're waiting for us, sir. Let's go!" replied another.

They rushed Nick into the hospital. He looked so small. I can't even comprehend what is happening right now. I tried to stay with my brother as they rushed him through two double doors.

"I'm sorry, sir, hospital staff only beyond this point. We are taking your brother into surgery. We'll let you know anything as soon as we know anything."

I could feel Joe pulling me back.

"Come on Kevin. Let's sit down and wait for mom and dad."

Joe led me to a chair and I sat down. I needed to be strong. This was not a time for a mental breakdown.

_Let's go Kevin. Be there for Joe. You need to be his older brother._

"Joe…are you okay?" I asked nervously.

"No, Kevin, I'm not. I wasn't even there when my brother was shot. I had to go get changed into another outfit. I could have protected him, Kev. I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE," Joe vented.

Joe stood up and started to pace back and forth.

"Joseph Adam Jonas. This is no where near your fault. I was on the stage. Does that make this my fault?" I asked him.

"No, Kevin. It's not. I guess you're right, but I feel like I should have protected my younger brother. Why Kevin? WHY?" Joe fell on the down crying.

I rushed over to him and helped him into a seat.

"Joe, it will all be okay. We will do everything to help Nick and he will be fine. I promise," I told Joe.

Just then our parents and a sleeping Frankie came in.

"Kevin! How is he? What's happened to my baby?" asked my mom.

"He's in surgery, mom," I said as I hugged her.

"Oh Kevin, Joe. Come here." Our mom gave us a big hug and we all sat together and waited.

I sat there, waiting with my mom, my dad, and my brothers waiting for any news on my younger brother. When I heard the noise I had been waiting for.

"Nicholas Jonas?" said a doctor.

Joe had fallen asleep but as soon as he heard the doctor he jumped up.

"How is he doctor? Is he going to live? Please tell me he is going to live? Please!" Joe rambled.

"Nicholas needed surgery and it took longer than expected. His lung collapsed because of the bullet wound. We got the bullet out, but when he was on the table his heart stopped. We managed to get him back, but he fell into a coma. I am so sorry," the doctor said. "He is being moved in the ICU, room 238. I will let you know as soon as you can see him."

Joe fell to his knees. I was in shock.

_He died. Nick died. My younger brother died. But he's okay now. He will be okay. HE WILL BE OKAY._

"Okay we are ready for you now," a doctor told us.

I walked into Nick's room and collapsed on a chair. There my little brother was hooked up 1000 machines. Not even breathing on his own.

"Nick?" Joe asked shakily. "Nick, please wake up. Please."

"Kevin? Your father and I are going to take Franklin home and we will be back in the morning. Can you stay here and call us if anything happens?" asked my mom.

"Yes mom. Joe and I will stay and let you know as soon as anything happens.

"Thanks honey. I love you."

"I love you too, mom."

Joe and I sat on either side of Nick.

"Hey, Nicky. It's Joe. I read in some book a while ago that people who are in comas can still hear things. Well, I need you to wake up. I feel like this is my fault for not being there. I don't want to blame myself. I need to see you awake again." Joe said as tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"Nick, it's Kevin. Please wake up. You know what used to get you out of bed when we were younger? When I would play guitar. You would run down the steps because you wanted to sing with me. Do you remember that? Well, if I play guitar now, will you wake up?"

_It's worth a try._

I pulled out my guitar; I had got it out of the car before my parents left, and started to play. I played Nick's favorite song. Still in Love With You. Nick always loved my guitar solo and said he wanted to play it. When I was playing I had this vision that Nick would open his eyes after the song and say, "Now when can I learn that guitar solo, Kevin?"

I finished the song, and nothing happened. Not even a twitch.

Joe was just as disappointed as I was that Nick didn't stir.

That's it. I couldn't take it.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

I took my guitar and smashed it on the window ledge.

"Why (smash) didn't (smash) he (smash) wake (smash) up (smash)!?"

"Kevin!! Stop!! Kevin, what are you doing!? STOP!" yelled Joe

"I'm sorry Joe. I love you."

I ran out of the room. I ran out of the hospital. I couldn't take it anymore. I could not watch my younger brother sit there helplessly.

After I had been gone for about 5 minutes my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"_Kevin? Where did you go? Why did you leave? I can't do this alone? Why? Come back Kevin. Come back! Nick needs you. I need you! You promised everything would be okay!" said Joe._

Just then did I realize what I had done. I was supposed to be the strong one. I couldn't just run out on my brothers. What kind of older sibling did that?

"Oh my god, Joe. I am so sorry. I am on my way back right now."

"Kevin? Kevin? Hurry! Something's wrong," said a frantic Joe.

"What's wrong, Joe? Joe? Joseph?!" I asked into the phone.

"Oh my god, Nick? Nooo!" screamed Joe.

Just then I heard it. That one sound no one ever wants to hear in their entire lifetime.

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…………_


End file.
